Story/Absolute Reason
__TOC__ Path: Saya Entry 3-1 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Absolute Reason. Requirement: Clear Antithese. Transcript English= It’s early evening. Outside, the twilight amber flowing out from the sun tries to slip by without pause, but the devices within the surrounding meadows catch and spool it, changing it to rays more similar to what might be cast from the moon. The party has a certain atmosphere. Though there are no eyes without the manor, the fact is that maintaining an image is paramount to those of upper echelons. She knows this, all of this, innately. Sitting in a darker place, with sunlight captured and held at ceilings and staircases presently beyond her reach, she considers the implications of this knowledge in calm and in silence. “Lavinia.” She looks up from her wine glass. The fiancé (dressed very well, almost stuffily, but in casual posture) is standing before her. “There isn’t actually wine in that glass, is there?” She looks at it through her one proper eye. She answers: “It’s cider... Donovan.” - “Good,” he says with a smile, looking out toward the rest of the room. She looks at his expression blankly. He smirks. ”Mum and the rest say a little wine is good…” he says, glancing at her again. “It’s a load of nonsense, I tell you. Have you ever seen a drunk man?” She thinks, wincing. “I haven’t.” “Well then, let it remain that way.” He chuckles, then turns away. “I’ll go speak with Morgan. Join us whenever you like.” She nods, and Donovan moves to their mutual childhood friend near the fireplace. - As always, images need to be maintained. The fire throws its light only a few feet out from the pit before the threads of it are wound away, stored into lanterns on the floor. The rest of the room is dark, but comforting. It’s a setting to relax within. A few lanterns above give just enough illumination for reading, seeing each other’s faces, and the spread of carefully selected portions of food along with bottles of drink. Just outside the room, through half-glass walls, an almost untame scene of wildflowers, stones, and streams is dimly visible: wrapped in a midnight blue, almost like satin. There are twenty guests at the party, half in this room, the rest in the halls or somewhere in other studies—perhaps the library. This is as much as she knows. She drinks her cider, tastes it. She notes that it has a taste at all, not having had much experience with cider herself. She recalls something about a better taste and sensation, but in the moment now she is compelled to focus on the burn along her tongue. Overall: quite unpleasant. That is her determination. She puts the glass down on the fanciful doily of the short table beside her. She sits, listens, and watches, touching the flower petals blooming from her other eye rather absently. - She hears Donovan say, “But to think they’ve done so much already. When I first heard of the idea, I was sure it wasn’t possible.” “Well, Charles is quite sure it is,” says another of the guests—not Morgan, but Nathalia. “Astounding,” Donovan grants, running his fingers through the top of his hair. “A whole entire world, made by human hands,” he says. “Mankind is quite something.” |-| Japanese= それは夕暮れ、黄昏のころ。 野外にて、太陽より琥珀色の夕焼けが絶え間なく降り注いでいる。 しかし辺り一帯を埋め尽くす機械類が、その光を受け止めては巻き取っている。 そうして日差しはやがて月が投げかけるそれに近しいものになっていく、そんな頃。 そのパーティには独特な風格があった。館は周囲からは隔離されていて、覗く者などはいない。 しかし、特権階級の品格を維持するのはそこに立つ者たちの最大の義務である。 彼女はその不文律をよく、考えずともいいほどに良く知っていた。 今は日差しに囚われ、手の届かぬほど高い屋根と螺旋階段が交わる薄暗い場所に座りながら、 彼女は義務にまつわることに思いを巡らせている。 「ラヴィニア」 ワイングラスから視線を上げれば、自身の婚約者が気取らない佇まいで目前にいた。 もはや息苦しいほどに着飾りながらも、その様子に不必要に飾るところはない。 「それはまさかワインじゃないだろうね」 自身に残された唯一の片目で見つめつつ、 「ただのサイダーよ…ドノヴァン」と答えた。 - それを受けて「そうか」と笑うと、ふと部屋を見遣る。 そんなドノヴァンの様子をなんとなく眺めていると、ニヤリと笑みを浮かべた。 「母さんとみんなは少しくらいなら、ワインを嗜んでもいいというけれどね…」 こちらをまたちらりと伺って、 「それは少々どうかと、僕は思うのさ……君は酔いどれた人をみたことがあるかい？」 たじろぎつつも思考を巡らせて、 「ないわ」と答えた。 「ふむ、ならそのままでいておくれ」 フフッと笑うと、彼は踵を返した。 「僕はモルガンと話しているよ、気が向いたら来るといい」 彼女がうなずくのを見ると、ドノヴァンは自身らの幼馴染のいる暖炉近くへと歩いていった。 - 常に、品格は保たれなくてはならない。 暖炉から数フィート程度の距離に、火が光を放っている。 その灯りが途切れる間際で、光は糸に絡め取られるようにランプへと収まっていく。 残りの部屋を占めるのは心地よい程度の暗闇で、適度にリラックスできるような塩梅であった。 上から吊り下げられたランプらが、読書には十分であろう光で辺りを照らしている。 そこにあるのは互いの顔を見れる程度の明るさと、薄切りにされた肉に、彩豊なパン、 そして呑み頃であろうボトルとグラスが、輝くように白いテーブルクロスの上に置かれていた。 ちょうど部屋を出たところには、中ほどまでが硝子製の壁からほぼ手付かずの野花や岩々、 そして小川が鈍く見える様になっている。 そっと、サテンのような真夜中の青に包まれているようだ。 20人ほどのゲストがパーティには参加していた。部屋の半分を占めるものが大半で、 残りは廊下や書斎（おそらくは図書室だろうか）などに散っていた。 彼女の知る限りでは、そのようだった。 - サイダーを軽く含んで、味をみる。 まるで味がわからないようだった。そもそも、サイダーを飲んだこともあまりない。 もっと快い味と口触りのものがあるのにと想いを馳せようとするが、 すぐに舌上に灼けるような感覚を覚えて現実に引き戻された。 どうやら、これは不快であるらしい。 そのように彼女は思った。 小机の上、凝った意匠のドイリーにグラスを物憂げに戻す。 やがて座ったまま、周囲に耳を傾けては有象無象を見遣りつつ、 自身の他方の眼窩に花開いた花弁を、ぼんやりと指でなぞるのだった。 - あるとき、ドノヴァンの言葉を耳にした。 「しかしそんなところまで進んでいるのか…初めてあの話を聞いたとき、 僕はそんな事できるはずがないだろうって思ったんだけど」 「いやあ、チャールズは確信しているようだったよ」と述べたのはモルガン…ではなく、ナターリアだった。 「素晴らしいな」 無造作に髪に指を通しながら、ドノヴァンは認めたようだった。 「人の手に作られた、まるごとひとつの世界、ね」 「人類も、なかなかやるものじゃないか」 |-| Korean= 이른 저녁이다. 바깥은 태양이 발하는 호박빛의 황혼이 쉼 없이 하늘을 물들이고 있지만, 주변을 둘러싼 초원에 놓인 장치들이 그 빛을 빨아들여 달이 내뿜었을 법한 빛과 비슷한 광선으로 바꾸고 있다. 연회에는 어떤 분위기가 감돌고 있다. 비록 저택 밖에서 지켜보는 눈들은 없지만, 항상 이미지를 유지하는 것이 상류층에게 가장 중요한 일이다. 그녀도 이 사실을, 이 모든 사실을 본능적으로 알고 있다. 어두운 곳에 앉아, 햇빛이 손에 닿지 않는 천장과 계단을 비추고 있는 가운데 그녀는 이 사실이 주는 의미에 대해 차분히, 침묵에 잠겨 생각해 본다. "라비니아." 술잔을 바라보던 그녀는 고개를 든다. 약혼자(너무 잘 차려입어 답답해 보일 정도지만,편안한 자세로)가 그녀 앞에 서 있다. "잔 안에 있는 술은 와인이 아닌 것 같은데. 그렇지?" 그녀는 멀쩡한 눈으로 술을 뚫어져라 바라본다. 그리고 대답한다. "이건 사과주야... 도노반." - "그렇군." 방의 나머지 부분을 둘러보던 그는 미소를 띠며 이렇게 대답한다. 그녀는 멍한 표정으로 그 대답을 듣는다. 그가 살짝 웃는다. "엄마나 다른 사람들은 와인 한 잔 정도는 몸에 좋다고 하지..." 그는 다시 그녀를 바라보며 말한다. "말도 안 되는 이야기지. 혹시 술에 취한 남자를 본 적 있어?" 그녀는 움찔하더니 곰곰이 생각해 보고 대답한다. "아니." "잘 됐군. 그런 모습은 보지 않는 편이 나아." 이렇게 말한 뒤 그는 돌아섰다. "모건과 이야기 나누러 갈게. 오고 싶을 때 와." 그녀는 고개를 끄덕였고, 도노반은 벽난로 옆에 있는 둘의 유년 시절 친구에게 다가간다. - 항상 그렇지만, 이미지는 유지되어야 한다. 난롯불의 불길은 겨우 몇 발자국 주위를 밝혀주고는 사라져, 바닥에 놓인 등불로 빨려 든다. 불빛이 닿지 않는 곳은 어둡지만 아늑하다. 느긋하게 있을 수 있는 곳이다. 머리 위에 걸린 등불 몇 개가 내뿜는 빛은 책을 읽거나, 다른 사람들의 얼굴을 확인하거나, 술 몇 병과 함께 신경 써서 차린 음식들을 겨우 확인할 수 있을 정도의 밝기다. 절반이 유리로 된 벽 너머로 보이는 바깥은 야생화와 돌, 개울들과 같은 야생에 가까운 모습이 희미하게 비친다. 새틴의 빛깔과도 같은 한밤의 푸른빛에 싸여 있다. 연회에는 스무 명의 손님들이 왔는데, 절반은 이 방에, 나머지는 홀이나 서재 같은 곳에 있다. 그녀가 아는 것은 여기까지다. 그녀는 사과주를 입안에 머금고 음미해 본다. 사과주를 별로 마신 적 없는데도 그 풍미를 온전히 느낄 수 있다. 그녀는 더 나은 맛과 감각을 불러일으켜 보려고 하지만, 그 순간 혓바닥의 타는 듯한 느낌에 사로잡힌다. 총평: 굉장히 불쾌한 맛이다. 이것이 그녀의 결론이다. 그녀는 옆에 있던 작은 탁자 위의 화려한 문양의 받침 위에 잔을 내려놓는다. 그녀는 다소 멍한 상태로 그녀의 다른 쪽 눈에서 피어나는 꽃잎들을 매만지며 앉은 채로 듣고, 바라본다. - 그녀는 도노반이 말하는 것을 듣는다. "하지만 그들은 이미 상당히 많이 해냈어. 처음 그 계획을 들었을 때, 난 당연히 불가능할거라 생각했거든." "찰스는 아직도 불가능하다고 생각해." 라고 다른 손님이 말한다. 모건이 아닌 나탈리아다. "놀랍군." 도노반은 머리를 뒤로 쓸어넘기며 이렇게 말한다. "인간의 손으로 빚어낸 온전한 세상이라." 그는 말한다. "인류는 정말 대단한 것 같아." |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 夜色将至。屋外，太阳所溢出的琥珀色暮光马不停蹄地想要从天际溜走，奈何被草坪中的那几台装置捕捉并卷入， 转变为近似月光的柔和射线。 这场宴会带有种独特的气氛。虽然庄园外一个人都没有，但是对上流人士来说， 保持形象似乎比任何事都来得重要。她了解这一切——从一开始便是。她坐在较暗一点的地方， 而被捕捉的阳光则重现于她如今无法触及的天花板与阶梯。少女静静地思考着潜藏于那些渊博知识之中的涵义。 “拉薇妮雅。” 她的视线从葡萄酒杯上移走。而她的未婚夫（穿着整齐，甚至能用古板来形容， 但是姿态相当轻松自如）正站在她的面前。 “这玻璃杯里装的应该不是葡萄酒，对吧？” 她用那只正常的眼睛注视着杯中的液体，答道：“这是苹果酒……多纳文。” - “不错。”他笑着回应，一边环顾房间的四周。 少女茫然地瞧着他的表情，而他假笑着。“妈妈与大家都说喝少许葡萄酒对身体有好处……” 他道，再次朝她瞥去，“我告诉你，那些都是胡说八道。你有见过喝醉酒的人吗？” 她想了想，畏缩道：“没有。” “那就好，没见过是好事。”他轻笑一声，转过身去，“我接下来要去跟摩根聊聊， 不过随时欢迎你加入我们。” 少女点了点头，多纳文就走去壁炉旁的那群老朋友们身边。 - 一如往常，形象的维护是必不可少的。在引线被卷起存入地上的灯笼前， 那凹槽中的火焰只把自身的光辉投出几英寸远。房间的其余场所一片黑暗，却使人感到安心。 挂在上方的几个灯笼刚好提供了足够让人们进行阅读、辨识各自面孔， 以及分配经过了精挑细选的食物和一瓶瓶饮料所需要的光线。在那半面为玻璃的墙壁外部， 如今室外景色模糊不清，隐约能够辨识出野花、石头与溪流：笼罩于深蓝夜幕之下，仿佛一条绸缎。 宴会上有二十位来宾，一半在这个房间里，其他人可能在大厅或是某处的书房——或许是图书馆也说不定。 她所知道的只有这么多。 她细细品尝了她的苹果酒。从未尝试苹果酒的她，发现这酒也只是真的有味道而已。 少女回忆起某种更好的滋味和感觉，但如今她的思绪却被迫集中于舌头上的灼烧感。 总体感受：相当地不舒服。她再次肯定了自己的看法。 她将玻璃杯搁在一旁那张矮桌的奇异桌布上。她坐了下来，凝听、观察着四周， 几分心不在焉地抚摸着于她的另一只眼中绽放的花瓣。 - 她听见多纳文说，“但仔细想想，他们现在已经做了那么多了。 我第一次听到这主意的时候，我甚至觉得这完全行不通。” “嗯，查尔斯对这一点十分确信。”另一位来宾说道——不是摩根，而是娜塔莉亚。 “真让人意外，”多纳文认同道，手指游离于发梢。 “一个完整的世界，全部由人类的双手打造……”他说，“我们人类可真了不起。” |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 夜色將至。屋外，太陽所溢出的琥珀色暮光馬不停蹄地想要從天際溜走，奈何被草坪中的那幾臺裝置捕捉並捲入， 轉變為近似月光的柔和射線。 這場宴會帶有種獨特的氣氛。雖然莊園外一個人都沒有，但是對上流人士來說， 保持形象似乎比任何事都來得重要。她瞭解這一切——從一開始便是。她坐在較暗一點的地方， 而被捕捉的陽光則重現於她如今無法觸及的天花板與階梯。少女靜靜地思考著潛藏於那些淵博知識之中的涵義。 “拉薇妮雅。” 她的視線從葡萄酒杯上移走。而她的未婚夫（穿著整齊，甚至能用古板來形容， 但是姿態相當輕鬆自如）正站在她的面前。 “這玻璃杯裏裝的應該不是葡萄酒，對吧？” 她用那只正常的眼睛注視著杯中的液體，答道：“這是蘋果酒……多納文。” - “不錯。”他笑著回應，一邊環顧房間的四周。 少女茫然地瞧著他的表情，而他假笑著。“媽媽與大家都說喝少許葡萄酒對身體有好處……” 他道，再次朝她瞥去，“我告訴你，那些都是胡說八道。你有見過喝醉酒的人嗎？” 她想了想，畏縮道：“沒有。” “那就好，沒見過是好事。”他輕笑一聲，轉過身去，“我接下來要去跟摩根聊聊， 不過隨時歡迎你加入我們。” 少女點了點頭，多納文就走去壁爐旁的那群老朋友們身邊。 - 一如往常，形象的維護是必不可少的。在引線被卷起存入地上的燈籠前， 那凹槽中的火焰只把自身的光輝投出幾英寸遠。房間的其餘場所一片黑暗，卻使人感到安心。 掛在上方的幾個燈籠剛好提供了足够讓人們進行閱讀、辨識各自面孔， 以及分配經過了精挑細選的食物和一瓶瓶飲料所需要的光線。在那半面為玻璃的牆壁外部， 如今室外景色模糊不清，隱約能够辨識出野花、石頭與溪流：籠罩於深藍夜幕之下，仿佛一條綢緞。 宴會上有二十名來賓，一半在這個房間裏，其他人可能在大廳或是某處的書房——或許是圖書館也說不定。 她所知道的只有這麼多。 她細細品嘗了她的蘋果酒。從未嘗試蘋果酒的她，發現這酒也只是真的有味道而已。 少女回憶起某種更好的滋味和感覺，但如今她的思緒卻被迫集中於舌頭上的灼燒感。 總體感受：相當地不舒服。她再次肯定了自己的看法。 她將玻璃杯擱在一旁那張矮桌的奇异桌布上。她坐了下來，凝聽、觀察著四周， 幾分心不在焉地撫摸著於她的另一隻眼中綻放的花瓣。 - 她聽見多納文說，“但仔細想想，他們現在已經做了那麼多了。 我第一次聽到這主意的時候，我甚至覺得這完全行不通。” “嗯，查理斯對這一點十分確信。”另一名來賓說道——不是摩根，而是娜塔莉亞。 “真讓人意外，”多納文認同道，手指游離於發梢。 “一個完整的世界，全部由人類的雙手打造……”他說，“我們人類可真了不起。” Entry 3-2 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 3-1 requirement. Requirement: Clear Corruption. Transcript English= Her eye had wandered to the flickering of a lantern, and now it seeks the expectant husband. She reaches for her glass and takes a sip; it’s enough to make her remember why she had put it down in the first place. The matter of a created world is only really a fickle fancy of theirs. They do not discuss it much. They do not much understand it. What little they might have to say of true interest, she can’t, in fact, properly remember. Irritating. At times, it even feels to her like they aren’t speaking at all. The girl grows impatient. She stands and passes out of the sitting room into more lavish, more evening- themed halls, passing rooms with which she’s familiar, but only vaguely. She explores, finding stretches of unlit, pitch-black paths, and doors that seem to be locked though their knobs bear no holes for unlocking. What doors are open show rooms of a few men and women each, chatting too quietly to discern. If they ever notice her presence, they only look her way a moment before returning to conversation or rest. - She wants to go outside. The manor has some technological sophistication to it, but is married to its ideals of old “class”. Yes, the dimming canisters are curious, and the manufactured wilds are peculiar, but what interests her the most are the light-transforming machines in the gardens. She knows of them, but has yet to see them firsthand. In a word, she is “curious”. The humdrum of a social gathering so often repeated that this day feels like a thousand identical others is not something she wishes to dabble in long. Lives and creations are too fascinating to ever take either for granted. - But as she approaches the doors to the front driveway... As her fingers slip upon the wood of the grand handles before her... She knows, innately, that there is nothing past there, nothing for her. In the entire world, there is nowhere else she could be. Her place is not in the meadows admiring mechanisms, it is in the sitting room with the husband-to-be. “Outside” is only an idea. A fruitless, ephemeral concept. That is not a favorable realization. Dropping her hand she turns and stands below the chandelier, each of its shards showing an image of somewhere else in the world, at this moment. Shifting, always, and speaking of places she cannot go. Fading, almost celestial illumination hangs around the fixture, giving this place and that object a too-unreal quality. Her eye, her lips, say nothing. She trudges back into the mansion, with a small fire of discontent born within her. |-| Japanese= ランプの中で揺れる灯りに注がれていた視線は、今は未来の夫を探している。 何気なくグラスへと手を伸ばして、一口。 自分がグラスを遠ざけていた理由がなんだったか、思い出すにはそれで十分だった。 人工の世界については、単にどうやら気まぐれに出された話題であったらしい。 多くを語ることもなく、そもそもよくわかっているわけでもないようだった。 彼らの口から熱心に語られた話題は、興味深いものはあったのしても今となっては思い出すことも難しい。 歯がゆさを覚えながらも耳を傾けたが、もはや口を開いているものはいないのではと錯覚するくらいの有様だ。 少女は我慢に耐えかねつつあった。 おもむろに立ち上がると、座っていた部屋から夜会らしい廊下へ向かい、 さらに彼女が馴れ親しんだ――とはいえ、気持ち程度だが――いくつもの部屋を通り過ぎる。 そのまま探索を続けると、灯りのない漆黒の道と、見当たる鍵穴もないのに閉め切られたドアさえあった。 そこまでの開かれたドアの先では、数人のまばらな男女が聞き取るには難しいものの、談笑に興じていた。 が、もし彼らが彼女に気づくことがあったとしても、元の会話に戻る際にわずかに目をやるのみだ。 - 外へ行きたかったのだ。 その領館の端々には科学的な洗練が見られたが、そのいずれもが古臭い「気品」を体現するようだった。 鈍く光る円筒状の機械類は興味深く、また人造の自然風景もまた奇妙な魅力を持っていた。 が、彼女をなによりも惹きつけたのは、庭園にあった光子変換装置であった。 彼女はその存在は目にしてはいたものの、実際に触れたり直に観察したことはまだないのだ。 端的にいえば、まさしく彼女は好奇心の虜であった。 そも、似たり寄ったりの有象無象が織りなす単調な会合など、長くかまけていたいものではなかった。 生き物や未知の人工物のほうが、考えるまでもなく魅力的だった。 - けれど……領地前の公道へと通じる扉にと近づき、 その指先が周らぬほどに大きい木製の取っ手を掴みかけたとき。 彼女は、考える間もなくよく知っていた。 そこを超えても得られるものはなく、またなにも彼女のためにならないと。 世界の全てにおいて、他の居場所なんてどこにもないと。 また彼女にとっての居場所は草原を撫でるからくりではなく、 未来の夫のそばでともにあることだ、と。 「外」というのはただの幻想、実利なき儚い想像だった。 これに感づくことは、好ましいものではなかった。 - そうして手は扉から滑り落ちて、振り返りながらも戸の前で佇んだ。 世界のどこかの今の風景を、数多の硝子のひとつひとつから見せるシャンデリアの下で。 それらは彷徨いながらも、常に行くことのできない場所について語りかけてくる。 うつろいながらも、その吊り下げられた調度品のまわりを天体のように回る。 もはやその光景は、この場にある造形が現実から遠いものに思えるほど。 その瞳は、唇は、何も捉えず、紡がない。 豪邸へと重い足取りで戻りながらも、その内にはかすかな不満の焔が灯りはじめていた。 |-| Korean= 깜빡거리던 등불을 쫓던 그녀의 하나밖에 없는 눈은 이제 곧 남편이 될 남자를 찾는다. 손을 뻗어 술잔을 쥔 그녀는 한 모금을 마신다. 그 한 모금으로 그녀는 자신이 왜 술잔을 내려놓았는지 다시금 깨닫는다. 창조된 세상에 관한 일은 그저 저들의 특별한 관심사도 아니다. 그들은 그 세상에 대해 그리 많이 대화하지도, 이해하지도 못한다. 그녀는 사실 이것이 정말 흥미로운 주제였는지조차 기억이 나지 않는다. 짜증이 치민다. 때로는 이들이 전혀 대화를 하지 않는 것처럼 느껴진다. 여자는 점점 인내심을 잃는다. 그녀는 일어서서 거실을 지나, 좀 더 화려하고 밤 분위기에 맞게 꾸민 홀을 통과했고, 그녀가 좋아하는, 하지만 희미하게만 기억나는 방들을 지나친다. 그녀는 불이 켜지지 않은, 칠흑 같은 어둠이 쭉 뻗은 길을 따라, 열쇠 구멍도 없는 듯한 문들을 열고 나아간다. 문이 열린 곳에서는 몇 명의 남녀가 마주 앉아 거의 들리지 않을 정도로 소곤소곤 이야기를 나누고 있다. 혹시 그녀의 존재를 눈치채더라도, 그녀 쪽에 눈길을 한 번 던지고는 다시 대화로 돌아오거나 휴식을 취한다. - 그녀는 바깥세상으로 나가고 싶어 한다. 저택은 최신 기술을 보유하고 있었지만, 기본적으로 옛날 '전통'에 얽매인 곳이다. 그렇다. 조광통도 신기하고, 인위적인 느낌을 주는 자연도 특이하지만, 무엇보다 그녀의 관심을 사로잡은 것은 정원에 있는 빛을 변형하는 기계들이었다. 그녀도 그 기계가 무엇인지는 알고 있었지만, 실제로 본 적은 아직 없었다. 한 마디로, 그녀는 "궁금했다". 따분한 사교 모임이 지겨울 정도로 반복됐고, 오늘도 그저 수많은 또 하나의 '오늘'과 다를 바가 없었다. 그녀가 오랫동안 몸담고 싶은 하루는 아니다. 생명과 창조를 당연한 것으로 받아들이기엔 너무나 놀라운 것들이다. - 하지만 그녀가 정면 진입로로 향하는 문으로 다가서자... 그녀의 손가락이 앞에 놓인 커다란 손잡이의 나무 부분에 닿자... 그녀는 본능적으로 그곳에는 과거가 아무것도 없음을, 그녀를 위한 것은 아무것도 없음을 직감한다. 이 세계 전체에서 그녀가 존재할 수 있는 다른 장소는 없다. 그녀의 자리는 기술을 경배하는 초원이 아니라, 곧 남편이 될 남자가 있는 거실이다. "바깥"이란 공상에 불과하다. 아무 의미 없는, 스쳐 지나가는 생각일 뿐이다. 별로 기분 좋지 않은 깨달음이다. 손잡이에서 손을 뗀 그녀는 돌아서서 현재 조각 하나하나마다 세상의 다른 곳을 비춰주고 있는 샹들리에 아래에 섰다. 조각이 보여주는 모습은 끝없이 변화하며, 그녀가 다가갈 수 없는 장소들을 보여주고 있었다. 샹들리에가 내뿜는 천상의 빛에 가까운 반짝임은 사라지면서 이 장소와 샹들리에 자체에 너무나 비현실적인 분위기를 부여하고 있다. 그녀의 눈과 입술은 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 그녀는 가슴속에 타오르는 불만의 작은 불꽃을 안고 저택으로 터덜터덜 걸어 돌아온다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 片刻前，她的目光飘忽于灯笼摇曳的光线，现在她则找寻起自己的未婚夫来。 她再度伸手拿起玻璃杯，啜了一小口；这样足够让她想起为什么当初要把它搁在一旁了。 创造世界的事情，根本只是他们脑中不可靠的幻想而已。他们没有更深入地讨论。他们其实并不了解它。 那群人究竟说过哪些他们真正感兴趣的话题——说实话，她没法准确地回想起来。真让人心烦意乱。 有时候，她甚至觉得他们根本就没在说话。少女开始感到厌烦。她起身离开客厅，走去那些更豪华， 更有夜晚魅力的大厅；穿过几间虽有亲切感，但对她而言依然陌生的房间。她将这儿探索了一遍， 发现了一条未点灯的漆黑路径，以及几扇把手似乎上了锁，却看不见锁孔的门。能够打开的那些门后方， 是几位男女在房里，聊天的声音小到听不清楚。 他们虽然注意到她的存在，但只是瞥了一眼，就回到方才谈话或休息的状态。 - 她想去外边走走。 先进的科技遍布于这座庄园，但庄园整体却与古老的“阶级制度”理念相融。没错，那些调光器十分奇特， 而这整片人造的荒野也极为古怪。不果这其中让她最感兴趣的科技，是安置在花园中的那些光能转换装置。 她虽然知晓它们，却是初次亲眼所见。 用单个词语来形容：她很“好奇”。 人们总重复着单调乏味的社交活动，使今日与过去的千百天几乎毫无差别，而她对涉猎此类日子毫无兴趣。 生命与创造皆无比迷人，从中选出一者难如登天。 - 但就在她缓缓靠近通往前车道的大门时…… 就在她的手指触摸到眼前那巨大的木把手时…… 她明白过来，外头没有任何事物——至少对她而言，从一开始便是如此。 这整个世界上，没有任何其他能让她容身的地方。 她的归属并不是于草坪中赞赏那堆机械科技，而是那间狭窄的准夫妻起居室。 “外部”仅仅是个想法。一个毫无营养，转瞬即逝的概念。 这可不是个会让她感到开心的领会。 她的手从门把手上滑落。随即她转过身，站在一盏吊灯底下。 那吊灯上面装饰的每一片镜片都映照着这一刻的世界别处的景象—— 总是不断地转换，展现着那些她无法前去的场所。 柔和的，宛如星空般的彩灯环绕在固定装置的周围，让那物体与这整片场地都显得过于虚幻。 她的眼神、她的嘴唇，未阐述任何思绪。步伐声中燃起些许不满，她步履艰难地回到了宅邸之中。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 創造世界的事情，根本只是他們腦中不可靠的幻想而已。他們沒有更深入地討論。他們其實並不瞭解它。 那群人究竟說過哪些他們真正感興趣的話題——說實話，她沒法準確地回想起來。真讓人心煩意亂。 有時候，她甚至覺得他們根本就沒在說話。 少女開始感到厭煩。她起身離開客廳，走去那些更豪華，更有夜晚魅力的大廳； 穿過幾間雖有親切感，但對她而言依然陌生的房間。她將這地方探索了一遍，發現了一條未點燈的漆黑路徑， 以及幾扇把手似乎上了鎖，卻看不見鎖孔的門。 能够打開的那些門後方，是幾對男女在房裏，聊天的聲音小到聽不清楚。 他們雖然注意到她的存在，但只是瞥了一眼，就回到方才談話或休息的狀態。 - 她想去外邊走走。 先進的科技遍佈於這座莊園，但莊園整體卻與古老的“階級制度”理念相融。沒錯，那些調光器十分奇特， 而這整片人造的荒野也極為古怪。不過這其中讓她最感興趣的科技，是安置在花園中的那些光能轉換裝置。 她雖然知曉它們，卻是初次親眼所見。 用單個詞語來形容：她很“好奇”。 人們總重複著單調乏味的社交活動，使今日與過去的千百天幾乎毫無差別，而她對涉獵此類日子毫無興趣。 生命與創造皆無比迷人，從中選出一者難如登天。 - 但就在她緩緩靠近通往前車道的大門時…… 就在她的手指觸摸到眼前那巨大的木把手時…… 她明白過來，外頭沒有任何事物——至少對她而言，從一開始便是如此。 這整個世界上，沒有任何其他能讓她容身的地方。 她的歸屬并不是於草坪中讚賞那堆機械科技，而是那間狹窄的准夫妻起居室。 “外部”僅僅是個想法。一個毫無營養，轉瞬即逝的概念。 這可不是個會讓她感到開心的領會。 她的手從門把手上滑落。隨即她轉過身，站在一盞吊燈底下。 那吊燈上面裝潢的每一片鏡片都映照著這一刻的世界別處的景象—— 總是不斷地轉換，展現著那些她無法前去的場所。 柔和的，宛如星空般的彩燈環繞在固定裝置的周圍，讓那物體與這整片場地都顯得過於虛幻。 她的眼神、她的嘴唇，未闡述任何思緒。步伐聲中燃起些許不滿，她步履艱難地回到了宅邸之中。 Entry 3-3 Type: Visual Novel (internally named zettai). Prerequisite: Complete Entry 3-2 requirement. Requirement: Clear Black Territory with Saya. Transcript English= A windstorm scatters petals around terrain behind the walls. Glints of white and sapphire catch the eye, and the youths of the party speak of the change favorably. Like magic. Wonderful. She comes back into the lounge and witnesses the swirl of artificial nature, the splendor of a farce. She remembers the first time those flowers were scattered and thinks: she’s rather had enough of "remembering". During the past several hours, she’s tested the boundaries. The windows were locked, the patio doors were barred, and the ventilation ducts were bolted. The question she had to all this was: "Are these shut because people shut them, or because I’m trapped in here?" Metaphor and emotion often swayed the hearts of young girls, she found. It was difficult to determine the reality. When she’d had enough of poking, prodding, turning things over, and wandering, she began to prattle on with other guests she knew to be acquaintances or friends. "The weather..." "The King..." "You know, the week before..." Tedious, and uninformative too. Certain lines of questions were met with incredulity or with nothing at all, as if the questions hadn’t been asked—as if she hadn’t spoken. What she mainly wanted to know about—engineering, technology, progress— seemed to especially draw out nothing from the other guests. With her frustration growing, she took to listening in instead, and eventually heard: "It’s little more than a globe of dirt now. We’ll terraform it soon, I’m told." And asking about that... led nowhere as well. That was quite enough to know, however, and so she entered the lounge again. She stands in it now, watching the storm, and relating to it. The girl steps past the fiancé, who smiles at her presence. He greets her with, "Lavinia, you’re back," and she rests her gaze on his lapel. He takes no particular notice of this. The players always seem to act in such a way. What stands out, what’s unusual, is given no mind. Bolder and bolder she’s gotten, but they remain always steadfast to their routines. To maintain the image, correct? She decides to ask, outright, one question she burns to have answered. "The man-made world... it isn’t made of glass?" "...Hm? What on...? Of course not, Lavinia. It’s not a bauble." Her eye goes wide. Her pupil constricts. Of all the things, that had been it. Donovan looks over her shoulder and through the walls, saying, "At any rate, isn’t it lovely? Almost as lovely as you..." But she doesn’t reply. Recognizing his answer as confirmation, she settles on a decision. As the spiral of flowers beyond flow almost serenely through the air, she moves to the table of foodstuffs, and stops before the breads. Donovan continues. "I’m told the world they’ve made will have shows like this across sprawling, endless valleys. Right now, it’s only barren. A concept, you know?" She stops her hand over a handle, listening." "But it’ll surely be a delight in time, for those who can afford a spot on it. And think of the potential, Lavinia." She exhales. It’s been another fruitless trip. Her hand closes on fine, smoothed wood. She turns swiftly and steps to the awaiting husband, swinging her hand out toward his neck. The bread knife’s teeth stop in his skin. Without feeling—without even a spark of animosity—she wordlessly cuts across the boy’s throat, and watches closely to see what comes out. |-| Japanese= 透ける壁の向こうで、旋風が花びらを巻き上げては散らしている。 白とサファイアのきらめきが目に美しく変わりゆく様子が、パーティの若者にとってはお気に召したらしい。 魔法のようだ、すばらしい、などと聞こえてくる。 ラウンジに戻った彼女はその人工の自然による渦を、 豪奢な茶番を見た。 はじめてその花々が舞い散る様子を見たときのことを脳裏に描くと、 思い出すのはもう十分ね、とその思考を切り替える。 それまでの数時間はどこまで行けるかを試していた。 窓は閉め切られている。中庭へのドアには閂が。そしてご丁寧に通気口はネジ止めまでされていた。 彼女の疑問はこうだ。 「（閉鎖されているのはここの人間によるもの？…それとも、私を閉じ込めるため？）」 考えれば考えるほど、若い乙女の心は隠喩と感情に 揺れるものらしいということがわかるだけだった。 現実というのは、見極めるのが難しい。 のぞいたり、つついたり、ひっくり返したり、うろついたり。 それらを飽きるほど行ったあと、 彼女は徐々に客として招かれた友人や知り合いと雑談に興じてみることにした。 「今日はいい天気で…」 「王はまだ…」 「あのさ、先週ね…」 冗長で、かつ不満だった。 こちらの質問は疑念に躱されるか、無反応をもって迎えられるばかりだった。 まるでその質問も、彼女の発言さえもがなかったかのように。 知りたかったのは技術と工学と、その進歩についてだったが、 特に引き出せるような情報もその他の客人からはなさそうだった。 苛立ちが募るなか、聞き耳を立てることにした彼女は、こんな事も聞いた。 『今は泥の球にすぎないが、そのうちテラフォーミングも始める』と伺いましたよ」と。 それについて話しかけても、特に何につながるわけでもなく。 とりあえずそれで良しとすることにして、彼女はまたラウンジの扉を引いた。 今は談話室の中で嵐を見ながら、彼我の様子に想いを馳せていた。 その横を通り過ぎると、婚約者が笑いかけてきた。 「ーーラヴィニア、戻ったんだね」と。 無難に流しつつも、彼に気づかれないままにその襟元を凝視していた。 演者はいつだってそう繕っているように感じる。 目立ったり、異質なものには無頓着なのである。 彼女は日に日に大胆に大胆になっていったが、それでもそこの人々の日常には忠実だった。 ーー品格は保たれなくてはならない、ねえ？ とある疑問を真っ向から尋ねると決めた。答えに焦がれてきた、その疑問を。 「人造の世界……それは、硝子製ではないのかしら？」 「…んん、どういう…？そんなことはないさ、ラヴィニア。そんな些末なものじゃない」 思わず目を見開いて、こめかみがヒクついた。 つまりはあろうことか、そういうことだったのだ。 ドノヴァンは彼女の肩越しに透ける壁を見ながら言った。 「ーいつみても愛らしい…そうだろう？まるで君のようだよ…」 が、返す言葉はなかった。 その言葉に確証を認め、決意を決めた。 まるで花びらの渦が穏やかに宙空に舞うように、 彼女は穏やかに軽食類の置かれたテーブルへと歩み寄り、パン類の前で立ち止まった。 ドノヴァンはそのまま喋っている。 「彼らが作った世界では、こういう催しがあちこちで行われるらしいのさ、広く終わりない渓谷でね。 今は不毛な模型にすぎないってだよ、わかるかな。」 その持ち手の上を手を止めて、彼女は聴く。 「だが、やがて賑わうだろうさ、一目見ようと金を積む者たちでね。 そうだ、その未来を考えてご覧よ、ラヴィニア」 息を吐く。実りのない旅路だった、と。 滑らかな木の触感が、自らの手に収まった。 すばやく振り返り、将来の夫へと距離を詰めていく。 振りかざす腕が狙うのは、彼の首。 そしてブレッドナイフの刃は彼の肌に吸い込まれていく。 感慨も、憎しみの火花さえその瞳に散ることはなく、 置く言葉もないままに彼女は彼の喉元を真横に裂く。 そして何が出てくるのかと、じっと近くで観察を続けた。 |-| Korean= 폭풍이 벽 뒤의 지형에 쌓인 꽃잎들을 휘날린다. 하얀빛과 사파이어의 반짝이는 빛이 눈길을 사로잡고, 연회의 젊은이들이 신이 나서 변화에 대해 이야기한다. 마치 마법 같은. 굉장한. 그녀는 라운지로 돌아와 인공 자연의 변화무쌍한 모습을 지켜본다. 그 우스꽝스러운 장엄함을. 그녀는 꽃들이 처음 바람에 흩어지던 날을 떠올리며 생각한다. 그녀는 이제 "기억"해내는 것은 질릴 만큼 했다. 지난 몇 시간 동안, 그녀는 어디까지가 경계일까 시험해 보았다. 창문은 닫혔고, 정원으로 나가는 유리문도 막혔으며, 통풍구는 빗장이 쳐졌다. 여기에 대한 그녀의 물음은 "사람들이 일부러 막아서 일까 아니면 내가 여기에 갇혀서 일까?" 그녀는 은유와 감정이 어린 소녀들의 마음을 뒤흔든다는 것을 깨달았다. 현실을 분간하기가 어려웠다. 여기저기 찔러 보고, 확인해 보고, 뒤집어 보고, 돌아다닌 뒤에, 그녀는 자신과 아는 사이로 여겨지는 지인이나 친구들과 수다를 떨기 시작했다. "날씨가..." "왕이..." "있잖아, 지난주에..." 지루할뿐더러 별 내용도 없다. 몇 가지의 질문은 불신 혹은 냉대로 이어졌다. 마치 아무런 질문도 없었던 것처럼, 마치 그녀가 아무 말도 하지 않은 것처럼. 그녀가 주로 궁금했던 공학, 기술, 진보 같은 주제가 다른 손님들에겐 아무런 흥밋거리도 되지 않는 듯싶었다. 커지는 절망 속에서 묵묵히 귀 기울이던 그녀는 마침내 그 이야기를 들었다. "지금은 더러운 행성보다 조금 나은 정도지만, 앞으로 사람이 살 수 있을 거라고 들었어." 거기에 대해 다시 물었지만... 역시 대답은 들을 수 없었다. 하지만 그것만으로도 충분히 좋은 정보였으므로, 그녀는 라운지에 들어섰다. 그녀는 지금 폭풍을 바라보며, 그 세상을 이해하며, 그 세상에 속에 서 있다. 여자는 자신을 발견하고 웃는 약혼자를 지나친다. 그가 "라비니아, 돌아왔구나."라는 말로 그녀를 반갑게 맞자, 그녀는 그의 옷깃을 쳐다본다. 그는 옷깃을 쫓는 그녀의 시선을 눈치채지 못한다. 배우들은 언제나 그런 식으로 행동하는 것 같다. 눈에 띄거나, 독특한 행동에 대해선 아무것도 의식하지 않는다. 그녀는 점점 더 과감해지지만, 다른 이들은 언제나 자신들의 일상대로 움직일 뿐이다. 이미지를 유지하기 위해서 그런 거겠지? 그녀는 오랫동안 답을 원했던 한 가지 질문을 단도직입적으로 묻기로 한다. "인간이 만든 세계...란 유리로 만든 것 아니야?" "...흐음? 뭐라고...? 아니야, 라비니아. 그런 싸구려가 아니야." 그녀의 하나밖에 없는 눈이 커진다. 동공은 작아진다. 수많은 질문들 중 하필 그 질문이었다. 도노반은 그녀의 어깨너머를, 그리고 벽들을 쳐다보며 말한다. "어쨌든, 사랑스럽지 않아? 당신의 사랑스러움에 견줄 수 있을 만큼..." 하지만 그녀는 대답하지 않는다. 그의 대답을 사실상의 확인으로 받아들인 그녀는 결정을 내린다. 저 너머의 꽃의 소용돌이가 잔잔하게 공기를 타고 흩어지며 춤추는 동안, 그녀는 음식이 놓인 탁자로 다가가 빵 앞에 멈춰 선다. 도노반이 말을 잇는다. "그들이 만든 세상은 여기 끝없이 펼쳐지는 계곡 같은 볼거리가 풍성할 거라고 했어. 지금은 황량하지만 말이야. 개념 같은 거지. 이해하겠어?" 그녀는 손잡이를 잡으려던 손을 멈추고, 듣는다. "하지만 그곳으로 갈수 있는 사람들은 분명 엄청난 세계와 만나게 될 거야. 그 세계의 잠재력을 생각해 봐, 라비니아." 그녀는 한숨을 내쉰다. 또다시 영양가 없는 이야기다. 그녀는 질 좋은, 잘 다듬은 나무에 손을 가져간다. 그녀는 재빨리 돌아 기다리는 남편에게 다가간 뒤, 손을 휘둘러 그의 목으로 가져간다. 빵칼의 날이 그의 목에 닿은 채 멈춘다. 아무런 감정 없이, 심지어 한 점의 반감도 없이, 그녀는 아무 말 않고 소년의 목을 긋는다. 그리고 무엇이 흘러나올지 가까이서 지켜본다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 一阵狂风将墙后原野中的花瓣吹落一地。 纯白与蔚蓝的闪烁引起了人们的注意，宴会上的年轻人对这突然的变化纷纷表示称赞。 就像魔法一样。太美妙了。 她回到了休息室，也目睹了这场人造自然的旋风， 一场华丽的闹剧。 她尚且记得这些花朵初次被吹落的景象，想到： 她已经受够"回忆"起那些事物了。 在这多个小时中，她对这儿的边界进行了一番研究。 窗户上了锁，阳台的落地窗门被封了起来，通风口也被用螺丝固定着。 她对现状抱持的唯一疑惑是： "这些去路被堵住——是因为那群人堵住了去路，还是因为我被困在这里了？" 她发现，暗喻与情感总会动摇少女们的心灵。 现实并不容易辨别清楚。 而当她在摸遍、戳遍、翻遍、绕遍这地方后， 她开始去找熟悉的来宾与朋友们一起闲话家常。 "最近的天气……" "国王他……" "你知道吗，上周……" 枯燥乏味，而且毫无营养。 虽然有提问从她的嘴中蹦出来，却只会被怀疑一番，甚至完全被他们忽视。 就像那些疑问从未被问出口——好像她根本就没有说过话一样。 她最想知道的情报——機械工程、科技与发展—— 显然在这些来宾身上是套不出来的。 就在她变得越来越沮丧的时候，她选择在一旁聆听对话，终于听见： "它现在可不止是个泥球了。我听说我们很快就能够完成地球化呢。" 她对那个话题发问……但仍旧没有得到任何回应。 不过有这条信息就差不多足够了，所以她再次进入走廊。 如今她伫立在那里，静静地观望着那场风暴，将自己与其联想。 她轻步走过她的未婚夫身旁。他见到她，对她露出一丝微笑。 他打招呼道，"拉薇妮雅，你回来啦。"而她凝视着他的西装衣领。 他对此未察觉分毫。 演员们总是依照同一种方式演出。 何事脱颖而出，何事不同寻常——全都从未被人们所在意。 她的行为越来越大胆，但他们依旧遵照自己的习惯行动。 因为得保持形象，对吧？ 她决定直截了当地问出那长久以来压迫在她心头的问题。 "人造的世界……它难道不是玻璃制造的吗？" "……呃？你在说什……？当然不是啊，拉薇妮雅。这可不是个玩笑。" 她睁大了眼睛，瞳孔收缩。 在所有的疑问中，就只有这个得到了回应。 多纳文的视线越过她的肩头，仿佛望着墙后更遥远的地方。他说： "不管怎样，这不是很令人喜爱吗？几乎就像你一样惹人怜爱……" 但她没有作出任何回应。 他的回答间接印证了少女的假设，因此她下定了决心。 就在空中以螺旋状飞舞的花瓣要平静下来的时候， 她走向摆满食物的长桌，驻足于面包。 多纳文滔滔不绝地说着。 "我听说，他们塑造的世界最终会像是错综蔓延的山谷，没有尽头。 现在，它就只是一片荒地。这是个概念，你明白吗？”" 她静静聆听，将手搭在一个握柄上。 "但是对于那些拥有足够能力包揽下来一块地的人来说，这绝对是件十分开心的事。 你想象一下那块新土地的可能性，拉薇妮雅。”" 她叹了一口气。又是次不会有任何结果的尝试。 少女的手握住那精巧而又光滑的木头。 她灵巧地转过身，朝正等待着她的未婚夫迈出步子， 将自己的手甩向他的头颈。 面包刀的锯齿止于他的皮肤。 不带任何情感——甚至未含敌意的火花——她一言不发地刺穿了这男孩的喉咙， 贴近凝视着将要迸发而出的事物。" |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 一陣狂風將牆後原野中的花瓣吹落一地。 純白與蔚藍的閃爍引起了人們的注意，宴會上的年輕人對這突然的變化紛紛表示稱讚。 就像魔法一樣。太美妙了。 她回到了休息室，也目睹了這場人造自然的旋風， 一場華麗的鬧劇。 她尚且記得這些花朵初次被吹落的景象，想到： 她已經受夠"回憶"起那些事物了。 在這多個小時中，她對這兒的邊界進行了一番研究。 窗戶上了鎖，陽臺的落地窗門被封了起來，通風口也被用螺絲固定著。 她對現狀抱持的唯一疑惑是： "這些去路被堵住——是因為那群人堵住了去路，還是因為我被困在這裡了？" 她發現，暗喻與情感總會動搖少女們的心靈。 現實並不容易辨別清楚。 而當她在摸遍、戳遍、翻遍、繞遍這地方後， 她開始去找熟悉的來賓與朋友們一起閒話家常。 "最近的天氣……" "國王他……" "你知道嗎，上禮拜……" 枯燥乏味，而且毫無營養。 雖然有提問從她的嘴中蹦出來，卻只會被懷疑一番，甚至完全被他們忽視。 就像那些疑問從未被問出口——好像她根本就沒有說過話一樣。 她最想知道的情報——機械工程、科技與發展—— 顯然在這些來賓身上是套不出來的。 就在她變得越來越沮喪的時候，她選擇在一旁聆聽對話，終於聽見： "它現在可不止是個泥球了。我聽說我們很快就能夠完成地球化呢。" 她對那個話題發問……但仍舊沒得到任何回應。 不過有這條資訊就差不多足夠了，所以她再次進入走廊。 如今她佇立在那裡，靜靜觀望著那場風暴，將自己與其聯想。 她輕步走過她的未婚夫身旁。他見到她，對她露出一絲微笑。 他打招呼道，"拉薇妮雅，你回來啦。"而她凝視著他的西裝衣領。 他對此未察覺分毫。 演員們總是依照同一種方式演出。 何事脫穎而出，何事不同尋常——全都從未被人們所在意。 她的行為越來越大膽，但他們依舊遵照自己的習慣行動。 因為得保持形象，對吧？ 她決定直截了當地問出那長久以來壓迫在她心頭的問題。 "人造的世界……它難道不是由玻璃製造的嗎？" "……呃？你在說什……？當然不是啊，拉薇妮雅。這可不是個玩笑。" 她睜大了眼睛，瞳孔收縮。 在所有的疑問中，就只有這個得到了回應。 多納文的視線越過她的肩頭，仿佛望著牆後更遙遠的地方。他說： "不管怎樣，這不是很令人喜愛嗎？幾乎就像你一樣惹人憐愛……" 但她沒有作出任何回應。 他的回答間接印證了少女的假設，因此她下定了決心。 就在空中以螺旋狀飛舞的花瓣要平靜下來的時候， 她走向擺滿食物的長桌，駐足於麵包。 多納文滔滔不絕地說著。 "我聽說，他們塑造的世界最終會像是錯綜蔓延的山谷，沒有盡頭。 現在，它就只是一片荒地。這是個概念，你明白嗎？”" 她靜靜聆聽，將手搭在一個握柄上。 "但是對於那些擁有足夠能力包攬下來一塊地的人來說，這絕對是件十分開心的事。 你想像一下那片新土地的可能性，拉薇妮雅。”" 她歎了一口氣。又是次不會有任何結果的嘗試。 少女的手握住那精巧而光滑的木頭。 她靈巧地轉過身，朝正等待著她的未婚夫邁出步子， 將自己的手甩向他的頭頸。 麵包刀的鋸齒止於他的皮膚。 不帶任何情感——甚至未含敵意的火花——她一言不發地刺穿了這男孩的喉嚨， 貼近凝視著將要迸發而出的事物。" Entry 3-4 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 3-3 requirement. Requirement: Clear Cyaegha with Saya. Transcript English= It isn’t blood. It isn’t anything. The gentleman’s throat is cut in what should be an awful way... but the memory lacks a concept of what “awful” would be. Instead of a shredded, vicious image, his neck now looks akin to torn and crumpled paper. Inside is not “shadow” but “negative space”: a void inside his body. The edges of the wound flicker weakly with some white light, and off the blade of the knife she’d used to strike him, vibrant shards float aloft... simply hanging in the air. And Donovan can’t comprehend it. Many of the patrons, too, are in awe and horror of her act. People fall, women faint, and Donovan reaches for his neck. Some men leap for her, pull back her forearm and hold her at her neck. She grips the knife tightly, and with a dull expression stares into the husband’s bewildered eyes. While she hardly struggles with the guests apprehending her, she spots behind Donovan a girl in absolute hysterics on the floor. The sound of her voice becomes increasingly distorted, beginning to crackle and fluctuate in volume. Already, then: the memory has broken. - This wasn’t how it went. Even the most time-changed memories could not be altered so. For a wife to, unprompted, attack her husband this way during a moment of peace... She’d hoped to provoke a reaction, and is thus satisfied by this result. Although a few of the other people in the room are unfazed by the commotion, and some even seem to have lost their faces entirely, alteration of a memory to this extent is a veritable first. This, at least, has been a success. The world begins to crack, fractures appearing wherever she can see. Reality afterward looks almost wrinkled from it. - She says to herself, “Making entire worlds for vacation... Surely there would be better uses for that.” She lets go of the bread knife and sighs, seeing how it can’t move from the space where she’d abandoned it. “Not a peep about ‘memory’, ‘echoes’, ‘reflections’—importantly, not ‘glass’...” The room constricts. “This was another worthless dream.” The planet divides. - White blears and obscures, briefly flashing everywhere as the image is demolished. In a rush of every remembered sound contained in that recollection, in that slip of glass, she stands with her eye shut until luminescence and noise fade. She opens her eye to faintly glittering empty space, her mind twists, and after another wave of effulgent pain she sees again the world with which she is both most familiar, and most confounded by: The world of white and ruins. The memory-shaped realm of Arcaea. “I’d had a good feeling about this one,” she mumbles, watching the rotation of a shard just above her palm. “But it wasn’t responsible for this world’s creation, and it was almost empty to boot. Hmph. If I can watch them, let me remove them too...” She dismisses the glass, not looking as it returns to the space where she’d found it: a glinting, sharpened river flowing above the ground. The girl named Saya stares off into the plain horizon, stepping forth while touching her lip absently, and reviewing the events of the recent memory, comparing them all to the wealth of a thousand others. |-| Japanese= 覗いたのは血ではなくーー ーーそもそも、何かですらなかった。 切られた紳士の喉元は惨憺たるもの…であるはずが、記録には「惨憺」とされるものが欠如していた。 そこにあるであろう残忍に引き裂かれたものではなく、あったのは髪のように千切れてしわくちゃになった ような彼の喉元だった。その内は影ではなく、虚無。体のなかにあったのは空虚な空間だった。 疵の端には弱々しく白い光がゆれていて、彼女が一撃を加えるのに使ったナイフもまた、 周囲に小刻みに震える破片をまとわせながら、宙空に浮いていた。 さて、ドノヴァンは理解できていなかった。多くのパトロンたちもまた、同じくに、彼女の凶行に畏れ慄く ばかりだ。崩折れた者に倒れた女性、そしてドノヴァンは喉元に手をやった。数人の男は彼女へと組み付き、 腕は背にやり、首から押さえにかかった。彼女はといえば、ナイフをしっかりと掴んだままであるものの、 狼狽する夫の目を気だるげにじっと見つめるばかり。 自らに組み付く客人たちへと抵抗らしい抵抗もしないまま、ドノヴァンの後方、床の上で深刻な恐慌状態に 陥る娘を見た。その声も徐々に歪み、音量が割れたり、揺れたりし始めている。その時すでに、 その記憶は壊れていたのだ。 - 実際はこんな展開を迎えたわけではなかった。 今までで一番変化を試みた記憶のなかでさえ、こんな改変を遂げることなどできなかったのだ。 このように平穏な時間に、妻が自発的に自らの夫を襲うなど…… なにかしらの反応を狙った結果、彼女はこのような状況を受けて満足していた。 が、ここまでの記憶の改変は初めてだ。 居合わせた数名は騒動を受けても平然としていたし、また何人かはそもそも顔自体がなくなっていた。 そういう意味では、少なくとも、これは成功だったのだろう。 世界はひび割れ、亀裂は到るところまで奔っていく。 まるで現実が皺のように歪んでいくようだ。 - 「退屈しのぎに世界をまるごと一つを作る…ね。もっとマシな技術の使い方もあったでしょうに」と、 彼女は独りごちた。 手放したブレッドナイフが虚空に貼り付けられたように動かない様子を見ながら、ため息を吐く。 「『記憶』『残響』『追憶』、そして『硝子』のヒントもなし、ね」 部屋は収縮し、 「これも空虚な夢だったわ」 そして星は割断された。 - 視界が圧潰していくなか、全ては白く輝きながらぼやけ、曖昧になっていく。 その記憶の中に込められた思い出せる限りの騒音が押し寄せる。 光りと騒音が止むまで、硝子の破片の中、彼女は直立しながらもぎゅっと目を閉じる。 そして微かに燦めく無の空間へ向けてその目を開くと、再度光り輝く痛みの波の中で彼女の精神は捻れ、 そしてもっとも馴染み深くも惑わされてきた世界を見た。 白と荒廃の世界。それは記憶の形をしたアーケアの領域。 「これには期待してたんだけどな」と、手のひらの上でくるくると回るその破片を見ながら彼女はつぶやいた。 「けど、世界創造に直接関わるものではないし、おまけに無意味だなんて。あーあ、見られるなら、せめて 除去もさせてほしいなあ」 硝片を手放し、それが見つかった場所、地面の上で細く鋭く光を湛える川へと還っていく様子には 目もくれない。手のひらの先を眺めては、サヤという名前の少女はぼんやりと唇に触れながら前へと 歩き出した。直近の記録を振り返りつつ、幾千もの他の記録との比較をしながら。 |-| Korean= 흘러나온 것은 피가 아니다. 흘러나온 것은 아무것도 아니다. 신사의 목은 분명 끔찍한 방법으로 잘렸다... 하지만 기억 속에는 "끔찍함"이라는 개념이 존재하지 않는 것 같다. 목이 잘려나간 처참한 이미지 대신, 그의 잘린 목은 구겨지고 찢겨나간 종이 같은 모습을 하고 있다. 그 내부를 채운 것은 "그림자"가 아닌 "부정적인 공간"이다. 그의 몸속을 채운 것은 공허이다. 칼에 잘려나간 상처 부분이 어떤 하얀 빛으로 희미하게 반짝이고, 그녀가 사용했던 칼의 날에선 진동하는 파편들이 떨어져 나와... 공중에 떠 있다. 도노반은 사태를 이해하지 못한다. 많은 초청객 역시 그녀의 행동으로 공포와 경악을 금치 못하고 있다. 사람들이 흩어지고, 여성들은 기절해 쓰러졌으며, 도노반은 자기 목을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 몇몇 남자들이 그녀에게 달려와 그녀의 팔뚝을 끌어당긴 뒤 그녀의 목을 움켜쥔다. 그녀는 칼을 꽉 쥐고, 무감각한 표정으로 남편의 당황한 눈동자 안을 들여다본다. 제지하려고 달려드는 손님들과 몸 다툼을 벌이는 와중에, 그녀는 도노반 뒤에서 바닥에 쓰러져 완전한 발작 상태에 빠진 소녀를 발견한다. 소녀의 목소리는 갈수록 왜곡되더니, 갈라지고 제멋대로 요동치기 시작한다. 이미 그때, 기억은 부서지고 말았다. - 이건 실제와 많이 달랐다. 아무리 오랜 시간이 흘러 왜곡된 기억이라고 해도 이 정도로 바뀔 수 없다. 평화로운 한때에 예고 없이 자기 남편을 급습하는 부인이라니... 그녀는 뭔가 반응을 이끌어내고 싶었고, 따라서 지금의 결과에 만족했다. 비록 실내에 있던 소수의 손님들은 이 소란에도 당황하지 않았지만, 일부는 체면도 생각하지 않고 비명을 질러댔다. 기억을 이 정도까지 변형시킨 것은 최초인 것 같다. 최소한, 지금까지는 성공이다. 세상이 균열을 일으키기 시작하고, 그녀가 볼 수 있는 곳에선 갈라진 금이 나타나기 시작한다. 이후 현실은 그것으로 인해 거의 구겨져 버린 것 같다. - 그녀는 자기 자신에게 말한다. "안락을 위해 모든 세상을 만든다... 분명 그것보다는 더 나은 용도가 있을 거야." 손에 쥔 빵칼을 내려놓은 그녀는 빵칼이 그녀가 내려놓은 자리에서 꿈쩍도 하지 못하는 모습을 보며 한숨을 쉰다. "이제 '기억'도, '메아리'도, '실체 없는 상'도 지겨워. 무엇보다 '유리'가 특히..." 방이 쪼그라든다. "결국, 또 하나의 의미 없는 꿈이었어." 행성이 갈라진다. - 새하얗게 흐려지고 옅어지더니, 이미지가 사라지면서 사방에서 잠시 반짝한다. 이 회상 속에 간직된 모든 소리가 스쳐 지나가는 사이, 유리가 미끄러져 나가는 그 잠시 동안, 그녀는 빛과 소리가 사라질 때까지 눈을 감은 채로 있는다. 다시 눈을 뜨자 희미하게 빛나는 텅 빈 공간이 눈에 들어온다. 그녀의 마음은 뒤숭숭해지고, 빛나는 고통의 물결이 한 차례 더 밀어닥친 후 그녀는 다시 가장 익숙하면서도 당혹스러운 세계와 마주한다. 하얀 세상과 폐허. 기억으로 재구성된 아르케아의 왕국. 손바닥 위에서 빙글빙글 도는 조각을 바라보며 그녀는 "아르케아 대해서 좋은 감정을 품었었지"라고 중얼거린다. "하지만 이 세상의 창조와는 아무 관련이 없었어. 게다가 거의 텅 비었지. 흐음. 내가 그것들을 볼 수 있다면, 없앨 수도 있게 해줬으면 좋겠어..." 그녀는 돌아보지도 않은 채 유리를 원래 있던 자리로 돌려보낸다. 땅 위를 흐르는 반짝이고 날카로운 강으로. 사야라는 이름의 여자는 평탄한 지평선을 바라보는 가운데 무심결에 입술을 만지작거리며 앞으로 나아간다. 그리고 최근의 기억 속에 남아 있는 사건들을 되돌아보며, 수없이 많은 다른 기억들과 비교해 본다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 这东西不是血。 这东西什么都不是。 这位绅士的喉咙以一种很糟糕的方式被割了开来……但是这段记忆之中缺少了“可怕”的概念。 与其说这是一幕破碎，残忍的画面，他的脖子现在看来更像是布满皱褶又遭撕裂的纸张。 里头充斥的不是“阴影”，是“负空间”：他的身体里存在着整一片虚空。 伤口的边隙上闪烁着星星点点的微弱白光，亮晶晶的碎片沿着她用来刺穿他的刀刃滑落下来，浮于半空…… 单纯地悬挂于空气之中。 多纳文无法理解这一刻发生的事。大多数的来宾也因她的举动而感到畏惧万分。 人们倒在地上，几位女士昏了过去，多纳文则伸手去摸自己的脖子。 几个男人扑向她，将她的前臂拉至后方，并用力勒住她的脖子。 少女紧握着手中的面包刀，呆滞的表情映入丈夫迷茫的眼神。 虽然她并未对宾客的压制行动作出任何挣扎，但她注意到在多纳文的身后，有名女孩陷入了歇斯底里的恐慌。 她喉咙深处爆发出的声音愈加扭曲，响度如同波浪般起伏，于空气中炸裂开来。此刻，这段回忆已然破碎。 - 事情原本不该这样发展。就算再怎么经历时变，一段记忆也不该成为这种模样。 一名妻子，在如此安逸的时刻，无缘无故地突然出手伤害了自己的丈夫…… 她曾希望引起所有人的注意力。而现在看来，她的愿望已经达成了。 虽然房间里有少数的人面对这股骚动仍心如止水——甚至有些人就像搞丢了人脸，没法做出表情一样—— 但是这段记忆的确是第一次经历了如此巨大的变化。至少在这一点上，她成功了。 这片世界开始崩毁，裂痕显现于她所能看见的任何一个角落。 其后出现的现实事物，看上去像要因这段碎裂的记忆而出现褶皱一般。 - 她自言自语道：“比起让这整串世界成为度假胜地……这些事物肯定有更高的利用价值。” 她放开了那把面包刀，见那东西就这样禁止于原地无法移动，叹了口气。 “这可不是在偷看‘记忆’、‘回声’、‘倒影’——值得一提，也绝对不是‘玻璃’……” 房间开始渐渐地收缩。 “又是场毫无价值的梦。” 这颗星球随之分裂了。 - 当那片映像被摧毁后，四周飞速闪烁着白色的浑浊雾影。 那片回忆——那片玻璃中蕴含的所有声响化作急流一涌而出。 她闭上双眼，站在原地，耐心等待周围混乱的光线与杂音消散。 过后，她张开双眼，映入眼帘的虚空中只剩下飘散的微弱荧光。 她的心情无比复杂。 在又一阵绚丽的痛苦感消散后，她再次见到了她所最为熟悉，却最无法摸透真相的世界： 纯白与废墟的世界。由记忆所构建而成——Arcaea的领域。 “我其实挺喜欢这一片，”，她喃喃自语道，注视着正于她手掌之上转动的碎片，“但它和这世界的诞生无关。 况且它现在也只是个空壳了。唉……如果我可以观看它们，也请使我能够把它们赶出我的脑袋吧……” 她放手那片玻璃，没有再去看一眼。碎片回到了当初她找寻到它的地方：从地面流过的一条锐利，闪烁的河流。 这名为咲弥的少女将目光投送至远处狭长宽广的地平线，一边无意识地摸着嘴唇，向前迈着步子， 一边回想着方才记忆中的场景，将其蕴藏的价值与数千个同类进行着比较。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 這東西不是血。 這東西什麼都不是。 這位紳士的喉嚨以一種很糟糕的方式被割了開來……但是這段記憶之中缺少了“可怕”的概念。 與其說這是一幕破碎，殘忍的畫面，他的脖子現在看來更像是佈滿皺褶又遭撕裂的紙張。 裡頭充斥的不是“陰影”，是“負空間”：他的身體裏存在著整一片虛空。 傷口的邊隙上閃爍著星星點點的微弱白光，亮晶晶的碎片沿著她用來刺穿他的刀刃滑落下來，浮於半空…… 單純地懸掛於空氣之中。 多納文無法理解這一刻發生的事。大多數的來賓也因她的舉動而感到畏懼萬分。 人們倒在地上，幾位女士昏了過去，多納文則伸手去摸自己的脖子。 幾個男人撲向她，將她的前臂拉到後方，並用力勒住她的脖子。 少女緊握著手中的麵包刀，呆滯的表情映入丈夫迷茫的眼神。 雖然她並未對賓客的壓制行動作出任何掙扎，但她注意到在多納文的身後，有名女孩陷入了歇斯底里的恐慌。 她喉嚨深處爆發出的聲音愈加扭曲，響度如同波浪般起伏，於空氣中炸裂開來。此刻，這段回憶已然破碎。 - 事情原本不該這樣發展。就算再怎麼經歷時變，一段記憶也不該成為這種模樣。 一名妻子，在如此安逸的時刻，無緣無故地突然出手傷害了自己的丈夫…… 她曾希望引起所有人的注意力。而現在看來，她的願望已經達成了。 雖然房間裏有少數的人面對這股騷動仍心如止水——甚至有些人就像搞丟了人臉，沒法做出表情一樣—— 但是這段記憶的確是第一次經歷了如此巨大的變化。至少在這一點上，她成功了。 這片世界開始崩毀，裂痕顯現於她所能看見的任何一個角落。 其後出現的現實事物，看上去像要因這段碎裂的記憶而出現褶皺一般。 - 她自言自語道：“比起讓這整串世界成為度假勝地……這些事物肯定有更高的利用價值。” 她放開了那把麵包刀，見那東西就這樣禁止於原地無法移動，歎了口氣。 “這可不是在偷看‘記憶’、‘回聲’、‘倒影’——值得一提，也絕對不是‘玻璃’……” 房間開始漸漸地收縮。 “又是場毫無價值的夢。” 這顆星球隨之分裂了。 - 當那片映射被摧毀後，四周飛速閃爍著白色的渾濁霧影。 那片回憶——那片玻璃中蘊含的所有聲響化作急流一湧而出。 她閉上雙眼，站在原地，耐心等待周圍混亂的光線與雜音消散。 過後，她張開雙眼，映入眼簾的虛空中只剩下飄散的微弱螢光。 她的心情無比複雜。 在又一陣絢麗的痛苦感消散後，她再次見到了她所最為熟悉，卻最無法摸透真相的世界： 純白與廢墟的世界。由記憶所構建而成——Arcaea的領域。 “我其實挺喜歡這一片，”，她喃喃自語道，注視著正於她手掌之上轉動的碎片，“但它和這世界的誕生無關。 况且它現在也只是個空殼了。唉……如果我可以觀看它們，也請使我能够把它們趕出我的腦袋吧……” 她放手那片玻璃，沒有再去看一眼。碎片回到了當初她找尋到它的地方：從地面流過的一條銳利，閃爍的河流。 這名為咲彌的少女將目光投送至遠處狹長寬廣的地平線，一邊無意識地摸著嘴唇，向前邁著步子， 一邊回想著方才記憶中的場景，將其蘊藏的價值與數千個同類進行著比較。 Entry 3-0 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 3-4 requirement. Requirement: Clear Antithese with Saya. Transcript English= Another awakening, and her first. Each one awakens in the world of memories with nothing in her head. She is no exception. However, as light filters through her cornea the sensations that grip her are unusual. Her heart stirs first, passionate, and she almost snarls at the building frustration. She grips the clothes over her stomach, and thinks her ears might be deafened. Her eye squints involuntarily, and she realizes with that that she only has a single eye rather than two. She feels around her face. “Wha...?” She coughs, and pushes herself up. What she felt through her glove was something almost soft, surrounding something very solid in the place of her right eye. She realizes she’s wearing gloves. Looking over her body, she wonders why she’s wearing these clothes. She wonders next why she knows what clothes are at all. - She had been sleeping against a wall, and upon an inspection of her surroundings sees that there are three others to make a four-cornered place around her, and every one of them is in extreme disrepair. Looking up she sees that there’s no roof, and questions why it is she’d expected to find one in the first place. In fact, she recognizes where she is... vaguely. She trudges along the wall she’d slept against until she finds one she can step over. As she clears the bricks, she notices that they are entirely white. Looking up, she sees that it isn’t only this wall, but the entire world that’s white. It is an infinite landscape of an old, defeated, human society, or rather a pastiche of several societies. It’s bizarre... Moreover: it is bizarre she finds it bizarre. Why? Before she even stumbles upon any reflective glass, she has already bet on tens of theories behind what she’s seeing, and who she is. Even that she is alone, and that she doesn’t know her name, tells her much about the potential truth. And, over time, she finds more reason for one theory in particular. - She was born with conviction and curiosity. The world of white presents questions but no answers. Days pass, and there are no answers within the ruins. Weeks pass, and there are no answers within the glass. Indeed, the world is full of glass, taunting always with views of other, more vivid and varied places. Echoes, imprints of something real, exactly the world itself, so full of what must be copies of human invention. After two months, though it could be more, she feels she has seen enough to believe something, and with confidence. While atop a broken stairway someplace far away now from where she’d awakened some time ago, she gazes at an undulating and segmented portion of the sky: a seemingly broken window to nothing, crafted from over a hundred shards of Arcaea. She becomes sure of herself in this moment. She can bet her judgment is the truth. But it’s not enough, and never enough. It can’t be settled with speculation. - So she vows: this realm is a mystery, telling nothing and offering little, so she will solve it and find its reason. As the only being of this realm, it seems, this will be her first duty. And as she fully accepts the Arcaea... So too do the Arcaea fully accept her... ...as a vast and seemingly endless archive, not only to be read, but to be lived through. |-| Japanese= 新たな目覚めだ、彼女にとってははじめての目覚め。 この記憶の世界で目覚めるものはそれぞれに、記憶もないままに目覚める。彼女もまた同じだった。 けれど、彼女が捉えた角膜を抜ける光の感覚はおおよそ尋常なものではなかった。 心が燃えるようにざわめきつつも、積み上がっていく苛立ちに呻きそうになる。 服の胃の辺りをぎゅっと掴みながら、耳がおかしくなってしまったのではないかと思った。 知らずに自身の目を凝らすと、ふと自身の目が両方ではなく、片方しか見えていないことに気づいた。 思わず顔に手をやって確かめる。 「えっ……？」 咳き込みつつも身を起こす。 彼女が手袋越しに感じたのは、右目の辺りにあるなんだか硬質なものと、それを取り囲む柔らかい感触だった。 そして自身が手袋をしていることに気づく。 体を見渡して、なぜこのような服を着ているのか困惑してから、 そして服そのものについて知っている自分にまた困惑した。 - 周囲を探索してみたところ、四方を壁に囲まれた場所のうち、壁の1つに彼女は寄りかかって寝ていたらしい。 そしてその全てが修復不可能なほどに壊れていた。 上を見れば屋根はなく、そしてまず屋根があることを期待した自分に困惑した。 そうしてなんとか、朧げにどこに自身がいるのか思い出しつつあった。 自身が身を預けて眠った壁沿いに、乗り越えられそうな壁までのろのろと歩いた。 煉瓦の山を越えるにつれ、壁も含めたものがすべて真っ白であることに気づいた。 見上げれば、真っ白なのは壁だけでなく、見渡す限りの世界すべてがそもそも白かったのだ。 見渡す限りに続くのは、旧く荒廃した人間社会か、またはいくつかの社会の模造品か…。 全ては奇妙だったし、そしてそれを奇妙と思う自分こそ奇妙であった。なぜ？ 彼女が燦めくガラス片に足を踏み出す前には、今見てきたものと彼女自身にまつわる数十の仮説が脳裏に 浮かんでいた。彼女が独りだとしても、自身がその名前を知らないという時点で、可能性のある真実というの はなんとなく絞れるものだ。 そうして時が経つにつれて、1つの仮説にまつわるいくつもの証拠を見出すようになっていた。 - 彼女は信念と好奇心と主に生まれたといっていいだろう。白き世界は次々に答えなき問いを投げかけてくる。 数日が過ぎ、廃墟群にその答えはなかった。数週間が過ぎ、硝片の中に答えはなかった。 そうだ、世界は硝片に満ちていて、常にそれ自身が映す多種多様に鮮やかな風景でこちらを嘲っている。 それら硝片はまるで残響だ。実存したものの痕跡であり、世界そのもの、人工物の模倣であろうものに 満ち満ちている。 2ヶ月ほど経てば、もしかしたらそれ以上にかかるかもしれないが、自信を持って信じるに足るなにかを 見てきたと言えるのではないかと、彼女はそう感じている。 この間目覚めたところから遠く離れた、壊れた螺旋階段の上にて、彼女は千々に散りつつも波打つ塊を空に 見ていた。幾千ものアーケアの破片によって形作られた、壊れた窓のようにも見えるそれを。このとき、 彼女は確信しつつあった。彼女の判断こそが正しいという可能性に賭けられると。 しかしまだだ、まだ決して足りることなどない。推測だけでは、決着がつくものなど何もない。 - そうして彼女は誓った。この領域は未知に満ちている。何を語ることもなく、語ったとしても微々たるものだ。 だからこそ彼女はこれを解き明かし、真実を突き止める、と。この領域に唯一残るいきものとして、 これこそが彼女の最初の義務となるもののようだった。 そうして彼女がアーケアを完全に受け入れるとき―― アーケアもまた、完全に彼女を受け入れるのだ――。 膨大で果てのないような知識庫として。 読まれるものとしてのみだけでなく、 追体験するためのものとして。 |-| Korean= 또 다른 깨어남이자, 그녀의 첫 번째 깨어남. 모든 이가 머릿속이 텅 빈 채 기억의 세상에서 깨어난다. 그녀도 예외는 아니다. 하지만, 빛이 각막을 통해 쏟아져 들어올 때 그녀를 휘감는 감각은 낯선 것이다. 먼저 그녀의 가슴이 열정적으로 뛴다. 그리고 그녀는 계속 쌓여가는 절망감에 화가 치밀어 오른다. 그녀는 배 주위에 두른 옷을 잡으며 귀가 먹었을지도 모른다고 생각한다. 자기도 모르게 눈을 찡그리며, 그녀는 눈이 두 개가 아닌 하나밖에 없음을 깨닫는다. 그녀는 얼굴 여기저기를 더듬어 본다. "이게 대체...?" 그녀는 기침을 하며 자기 자신을 일으킨다. 그녀가 장갑 사이로 느낀 것은 그녀의 오른쪽 눈이 있어야 할 자리에 있는 딱딱한 무언가를 둘러싸고 있는 거의 부드러운 물체였다. 그녀는 자신이 장갑을 끼고 있음을 자각한다. 자기 몸을 내려다본 그녀는 왜 자신이 이런 옷을 입고 있는지 의아해한다. 또한, 자신이 입은 옷이 무엇인지 어떻게 알고 있는지 의아해한다. - 그녀는 지금껏 벽에 기대어 잠자고 있었다. 주변을 살펴본 그녀는 구석자리 세 곳을 포함해 사각형의 공간에 자신이 있음을 깨닫는다. 모든 구석이 말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 망가진 상태다. 그녀는 위를 올려다보지만 거기엔 아무 지붕도 없다. 그녀는 애초에 왜 이런 곳에 지붕이 있을 거라 생각했는지 자문한다. 사실 그녀는 자신이 어디에 있는지 알고 있다... 희미하게나마. 그녀는 발을 디딜 만한 곳을 찾아 자신이 기대어 자던 벽을 따라 터덜터덜 걷는다. 벽돌들을 걷어내던 그녀는 벽돌이 새하얗다는 것을 눈치챈다. 위를 올려다본 그녀는 벽뿐만이 아니라 세상 전체가 하얗다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 이곳은 낡고, 의지가 사라진, 인간 세상의 끝없는 풍경 혹은 여러 사회를 모방한 공간일 것이다. 이상하다. 게다가 그녀가 이 공간을 이상하다고 생각하는 것이 이상하다. 어째서일까? 반사 유리에 걸려 넘어지기도 전에, 그녀는 보이는 것들과 자신의 정체에 대해 수십 가지의 이론을 만들어낸다. 비록 그녀가 혼자이고, 자신의 이름도 모르지만, 그녀에게 그럴듯한 진실을 상당 부분 이야기해 준다. 그리고 시간이 지날수록 그녀는 특히, 한 이론을 뒷받침할 더 많은 이유를 발견한다. 그녀는 확신과 호기심을 가지고 태어났다. 하얀 세상은 질문만 던질 뿐 답은 해주지 않는다. 며칠이 흘러도, 폐허 속에는 아무런 답도 보이지 않는다. 몇 주가 흘러도, 유리 안에는 아무런 답이 보이지 않는다. 유리로 가득 찬 세상은 언제나 타인의 모습과 더 선명하고 다양한 장소들을 비추며 그녀를 조롱한다. 진짜를, 특히 하얀 세상 그 자체를 흉내 내는 메아리는 인간의 발명품인 것이 분명한 것들을 모방한 것으로 가득 찼다. 두 달, 혹은 그보다 좀 더 긴 기간 사이에, 그녀는 자신이 무언가를 믿을 수 있을 만큼 많은 것을 보았다고 느꼈다. 그것도 확신을 가지고. - 얼마 전인가 그녀가 깨어났던 곳에서 멀리 떨어진 어딘가의 부서진 계단 맨 위에서 있을 때였다. 그녀는 하늘의 굽이치고 나눠진 부분을 응시한다. 그곳은 백 개가 넘는 아르케아의 조각들로 만든 어디로도 향하지 않는 유리창으로, 깨진 것처럼 보였다. 그 순간 그녀는 자기 자신을 분명히 깨닫는다. 그녀는 자신의 판단이 옳다고 믿는다. 하지만 그것만으로는 부족하다. 절대로 부족하다. 추측만으로는 알 수 없다. 따라서 그녀는 맹세한다. 이 왕국은 아무것도 말해주지 않고 아주 조금밖에 알려주지 않는 수수께끼 같은 곳이고, 그렇기에 그녀는 그 수수께끼를 풀고 그 이유를 찾아낼 것이라고. 그렇게 그녀가 아르케아를 완전히 받아들이자... 아르케아도 그녀를 완전히 받아들였다... 읽힐 뿐만 아니라 살아나가야 할, 거대하고 끝이 없을 것 같은 기록의 저장소로서. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 又一次的苏醒，同时也是她的第一次。 任何人于这回忆的世界中苏醒后，脑中记忆都是一片空白。她也不例外。 不过，当光线映入她的瞳孔时，她感受到了不同寻常的事物。 她的心跳首当其冲地加快；激情四射，渐渐涌出的失落感让她近乎咆哮起来。 她的手紧抓着覆盖腹部的衣服，心想自己的耳朵可能要被震聋。 她的双眼不自觉地眯起来，而她这才意识到自己仅拥有一只眼睛。她的面庞感受到了这一切。 “什……？” 她咳嗽几声，然后撑起身子。隔着手套，她触摸到一种可以称得上软绵绵的物质，正牢牢固定于她右眼的所在处。 她才发现自己带着手套。朝自己的身体看去后，她不禁疑惑起自己为何会穿着这些衣服。 接着，她不禁疑惑起自己为何知道衣服是什么东西。 - 她方才背靠着一面墙睡觉。经过观察，她发现自己的四周是另外三堵墙，残破得不堪入目。 它们将她围在这没有出路的空间中。抬起头后，少女见这里并没有屋顶， 却紧接着对自己为什么会觉得上头理应有个屋顶一事而感到纳闷。事实上，她察觉到自己身在何处……隐约地。 她沿着自己曾靠在上头睡觉的墙走着，直到发现一处她能够翻越过去的地方。 在清理那些砖块时，她发现它们洁白无瑕。此时，她抬头仰望，发现不仅这面墙是白色的—— 整个世界都是一片纯白。那是片一望无际的古老，溃败的人类社会遗址，也可说成是多个文明的仿制品。 这太诡异了……更诡异的是：她竟然会觉得这一切很诡异。这又是为什么？ 在她机缘巧合地发现那些反光的玻璃之前，她竟早已为自己目前所见的事物，以及她的身份， 给予了数十种推测。即使是她如今孤身一人——而且连自己的名字都不知道——的事实， 也为她阐述了可能性极高的推断。 - 并且，随着时间流逝，她发现的许多线索都指向她脑海中某一项特定的推测。 她天生具有强烈的自信心与好奇心。这纯白的世界只有着无尽的问题，却从未出现过答案。 几天过去了，那些废墟中没有答案显现。几周过去了，这些玻璃内也没有答案显现。 可以肯定的是，这世界充斥着玻璃、它们不断地投射着其它形形色色的， 更具生机的场所，仿佛在借此奚落着她。源于某种真实事物的回声与痕迹，或者说是这世界本身， 遍布着人类发明的仿制品。在这两个月里（虽然真正的时间可能更长）， 她觉得自己已经看了足够多的画面以坚信某个想法。 - 这一座破旧的阶梯离她苏醒的地点已有一段距离。 伫立于阶梯顶端的少女，望向了天空中那起伏不平的截断部分： 由数以百计的Arcaea所组建而成，那是一扇不通向任何地方的残破窗户。 这一刻，少女开始对自己的猜测深信不疑。她打赌自己的推理便是真相。 但光凭这点还不够——根本不可能足够。这可不是光靠猜测就能确定下来的事情。 所以她在心中郑重誓言道：这整片领域就是一个谜团，不会讲述任何事情， 只会给出零星线索——所以她将解决这谜题， 找出对应的理由来。作为这领域中唯一的活物，这仿佛成为了她第一个职责。 而就在她完全接纳Arcaea的时候…… Arcaea也完全接纳了她…… ……作为一间宽广且看似无边无际的档案室——不仅等待着被阅读， 更等待着某个人来亲身经历它们。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 又一次的蘇醒，同時也是她的第一次。 任何人於這回憶的世界中蘇醒後，腦中記憶都是一片空白。她也不例外。 不過，當光線映入她的瞳孔時，她感受到了不同尋常的事物。 她的心跳首當其衝地加快；激情四射，漸漸湧出的失落感讓她近乎咆哮起來。 她的手緊抓著覆蓋腹部的衣服，心想自己的耳朵可能要被震聾。 她的雙眼不自覺地眯起來，而她這才意識到自己僅擁有一隻眼睛。她的面龐感受到了這一切。 “什……？” 她咳嗽幾聲，然後撐起身子。隔著手套，她觸摸到一種可以稱得上軟綿綿的物質，正牢牢固定於她右眼的所在處。 她才發現自己帶著手套。朝自己的身體看去後，她不禁疑惑起自己為何會穿著這些衣服。 接著，她不禁疑惑起自己為何知道衣服是什麼東西。 - 她方才背靠著一面牆睡覺。經過觀察，她發現自己的四周是另外三堵牆，殘破得不堪入目。 它們將她圍在這沒有出路的空間中。抬起頭後，少女見這裡並沒有屋頂， 卻緊接著對自己為什麼會覺得上頭理應有個屋頂一事而感到納悶。事實上，她察覺到自己身在何處……隱約地。 她沿著自己曾靠在上頭睡覺的牆走著，直到發現一處她能够翻越過去的地方。 在清理那些磚塊時，她發現它們潔白無瑕。此時，她抬頭仰望，發現不僅這面牆是白色的—— 整個世界都是一片純白。那是片一望無際的古老，潰敗的人類社會遺址，也可說成是多個文明的仿製品。 這太詭異了……更詭異的是：她竟然會覺得這一切很詭異。這又是為什麼？ 在她機緣巧合地發現那些反光的玻璃之前，她竟早已為自己現時所見的事物，以及她的身份， 給予了數十種推測。即使是她如今孤身一人——而且連自己的名字都不知道——的事實， 也為她闡述了可能性極高的推斷。 - 並且，隨著時間流逝，她發現的許多線索都指向她腦海中某一項特定的推測。 她天生具有强烈的自信心與好奇心。這純白的世界只有著無盡的問題，卻從未出現過答案。 幾天過去了，那些廢墟中沒有答案顯現。幾周過去了，這些玻璃內也沒有答案顯現。 可以肯定的是，這世界充斥著玻璃、它們不斷地投射著其它形形色色的， 更具生機的場所，仿佛在借此奚落著她。源於某種真實事物的回聲與痕迹，或者說是這世界本身， 遍佈著人類發明的仿製品。在這兩個月裏（雖然真正的時間可能更長）， 她覺得自己已經看了足够多的畫面以堅信某個想法。 - 這一座破舊的階梯離她蘇醒的地點已有一段距離。 伫立於階梯頂端的少女，望向了天空中那起伏不平的截斷部分： 由數以百計的Arcaea所組建而成，那是一扇不通向任何地方的殘破窗戶。 這一刻，少女開始對自己的猜測深信不疑。她打賭自己的推理便是真相。 但光憑這點還不够——根本不可能足够。這可不是光靠猜測就能確定下來的事情。 所以她在心中鄭重誓言道：這整片領域就是一個謎團，不會講述任何事情， 只會給出零星線索——所以她將解决這謎題， 找出對應的理由來。作為這領域中唯一的活物，這仿佛成為了她第一個職責。 而就在她完全接納Arcaea的時候…… Arcaea也完全接納了她…… ……作為一間寬廣且看似無邊無際的檔案室——不僅等待著被閱讀， 更等待著某個人來親身經歷它們。 Entry 3-5 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 3-0 requirement. Requirement: Clear Vicious Heroism with Saya. Transcript English= “In these other places, humans can act as gods.” That is what she learned. The girl with a flower in her eye closes the book of that memory in her mind. It hadn’t been completely worthless, only mostly. It had frustrated her at first: the world she had visited was one she had quickly deemed frivolous, but the frivolity revealed something important to her about the potential of mankind. Still… for now... that wasn’t very important. More than theories on “how”, theories of “why” compelled her onward. This had been another of her journeys out through the ruins of the world in a scattershot hope of discovering that answer, or to even brush against it tangentially. That was always her focal drive, but a secondary one had been made manifest after she’d witnessed about two hundred of the memories. - “It didn’t have anything new for a potential reconstruction,” she whispers, beckoning a shard from a nearby, sparse stream of glass, “but I suppose it’s good that it had some sort of value.” She lets the gleam of the new piece catch her eye, and she scrutinizes the vision of the past it offers, muttering absently, “Almost home...” She carries the fragment over her palm, crossing a bridge with which she’s become very familiar. On her left is a haphazard pile of what once might have been cities, on her right is a chaotic mass of glass and stone— recognizable as nothing. She marches the long way back to the place where she was “born”, uncaring of how many steps it takes. She takes however long she needs to reach and stop before a place of four fallen walls, between them an immense sphere of shimmering crystal—an unfinished sphere broken apart, like a cracked shell. Smiles, tears, deaths, and celebrations flicker in and out its facets. Flowers, plains, deserts, oceans... Animals, people, technology... - She doesn’t know if she can recreate a world by piecing together memories. She doesn’t even know if she can truly “connect” them at all by gathering them together like this... But she can try. She squints lightly to the gleam of the new piece she’s brought. “Let’s see how much you can show me,” she says aloud. So it opens, and the girl fades into a new time. In short order, she sees a world brimful with artificial glow, crowded by endless and nigh-infinite towers of man reaching through clouds of an evening sky, and dark vehicles roaring through the air. An unpleasant atmosphere flows into her lungs. Cacophony fills her ears. As she assumes an identity, assumes a new past, she looks on, unmoved. A hundred questions rise in her mind... She will have them answered. No matter what that takes, no matter what needs to be done. |-| Japanese= 『ーーこれらの他の場所では、人間は神として振る舞える』 彼女はそう学んだ。 右目に花を持つ彼女は、脳裏でその記憶の本を閉じた。過ごした時間は無価値ではなかった、 その殆どが無駄だっただけ。 はじめは苛立ちを隠せなかった。というのも、彼女が訪れた世界は即座にくだらないと 切り捨てたくなるようなものだったからだ。とはいえ、結局そのくだらなさが彼女にとって、 人間の可能性にまつわるとある重要なことを明らかにしたからだ。 まだ今のところ、それはさして重要ではないとはいえ。 「どうやって？」にまつわる仮説より、「なぜ？」という仮説のほうが自身を前へと駆り立てた。 答えを求めた無鉄砲か、それともただ答えに指先が掠れればよいとするものか、 これは世界の廃墟へと向かう、彼女のもう一つの旅路だ。それが彼女の原動力だったが、 200を超える記憶をやり過ごしたのち、彼女にとっての別なるの原動力が現れた。 - 「アレの復元につながる可能性のあることは特になかったかあ…」と独り嘯きつつ、近くにあった 硝片の流れから一つを招き寄せた。「けど、少しは時間を掛けた価値があってよかった、かな」 硝片のそのきらめきが視界を奪うままにして、彼女はその過去の風景を詳しく検分し始めた。ぼんやりと、 「もうすぐ家ね…」とつぶやいて。 その欠片を手のひらの上に漂わせながら、今ではもう慣れ親しんだ橋の上を渡っていく。 彼女の左には無作為に積み上げられた街だったかもしれない瓦礫の山があり、 右には混沌とした硝片と見分けなどつきそうもない岩の群れがそこにあった。 自身が「生まれた」場所を目指して、その長い道のりを悠然と歩いていく。 どれだけかかるのか気にもとめずに。 どれだけかかろうと、ただ必要なだけ足を伸ばして、彼女は朽ちた4つの壁の前で立ち止まった。 その間にはきらめいて光る巨大な水晶球があった。その形を満たすことなく砕けて、割れた甲羅のような、 水晶球だったものが。その断面からは笑み、涙、死、そして祝福などがきらめいていた。 花に野原、砂漠、大海……動物に人に、技術など。 - 記憶の破片を継ぎ合わせることで世界の復元ができるかどうか、彼女は知らない。 そもそも、このように継ぎ接ぎを繰り返していくことで、本当にそれぞれを繋げられているのかさえ よくわかっていないのだ。けれど、試すことだけは出来る。 今まさに持ってきた新しい硝片を少しだけ眺めて、 「さあ、次はどんなものをみせてくれるのかしら」と彼女は言った。 そうして燦めく硝片は開き、少女は新しい時間の中へとほどけてゆく。 またたく間に、その目にはきらびやかな人工の光が満ちる世界が写り、 途切れることのない人混みと夜の闇を越えて天にまで届くほどの無限の塔らが映っていた。 風を切りながら唸る暗い色の乗り物が通り過ぎると、彼女の胸には得も知れぬ不快な感覚が漂い、 独特の不協和音が耳を支配した。新たなアイデンティティと、新たな過去でその身を包みながら、 そして彼女は無感動に観察する。 脳裏に数百もの疑問が浮かぶが、やがてその答えを彼女はすべて見つけるだろう。 何を為しても、何を引き換えにしようとも。 |-| Korean= "이와 같은 다른 곳에서, 인간은 신처럼 군림할 수 있다." 그것이 그녀가 배운 사실이었다. 눈 속에 꽃 한 송이를 품은 소녀는 자기 마음속에 있는 기억의 책을 덮는다. 대부분은 별 가치가 없었지만, 그래도 약간의 소득은 있었다. 사실, 처음엔 실망했다. 그녀가 방문한 세계가 시시한 곳임을 금방 깨닫게 되었기 때문이다. 하지만 그 시시함도 인류의 잠재력에 대해 뭔가 중요한 사실을 알려주었다. 그러나... 지금... 그 사실은 그리 중요하지 않았다. '방법'이 아닌 '이유'에 대한 더 많은 이론이 그녀를 앞으로 이끌었다. 이것은 답을 찾을 수 있으리라는 여기저기 흩뿌려진 희망 속에 세상의 폐허들을 돌아다니는 여행일 수도, 혹은 그저 세상과의 극히 표면적인 스침에 불과할 수도 있었다. 그것이 그녀를 움직이게 한 주된 동기였다면, 두 번째 동기는 그녀가 이백 개가량의 기억들을 목격한 뒤 분명해졌다. - "거기엔 실현 가능한 재건에 대한 새로운 내용은 아무도 없었어." 그녀는 넓게 흩어진 유리의 강 가운데 곁에 있는 조각 하나에게 손짓하며 속삭였다. "하지만 거기에도 어떤 가치는 있었다는 것이 중요하다고 생각해." 그녀는 새로운 조각의 빛에 눈을 돌렸고, 그 조각이 비추는 과거의 영상을 꼼꼼히 살피며 무심결에 중얼거린다. "거의 집에 다 왔어..." 그녀는 조각을 손바닥 위에 놓은 채 이제는 아주 익숙한 다리를 건넌다. 그녀의 왼쪽에는 한때는 도시들이었으나 지금은 마구잡이 폐허로 변해버린 잔해들이, 그녀의 오른쪽에는 아무런 가치도 없는 유리와 돌들이 어지럽게 널려 있다. 그녀는 얼마나 더 걸어야 할지도 개의치 않고 자신이 "태어난" 장소로 향한다. 그녀는 먼 거리에도 개의치 않고 나아가 무너진 네 개의 벽이 선 장소 앞에 선다. 벽들 사이에는 빛나는 수정의 거대한 구체가 하나 있다. 마치 깨진 껍데기처럼 미완성 상태로 깨지고 흩어진 구체다. 웃음, 눈물, 죽음, 그리고 축하가 수정의 표면에서 명멸한다. 꽃, 초원, 사막, 대양... 동물, 사람, 기술... - 그녀는 기억들을 하나로 엮어서 세상을 재창조할 수 있을지 알지 못한다. 재창조는 고사하고 이런 식으로 기억들을 이런 식으로 하나로 모아서 진짜로 "연결"할 수 있는 것인지조차도 알지 못한다... 하지만 최소한 시도는 할 수 있다. 그녀는 새로 가져온 조각이 내뿜는 빛 때문에 눈을 찡그린다. 그녀는 "네가 보여줄 수 있는 만큼 보여줘" 라고 크게 외친다. 그러자 문이 열리며, 그녀는 새로운 시간대로 이동한다. 순식간에 그녀 앞에는 인공적인 빛으로 가득 찬 세계가 펼쳐졌고, 거기엔 인간이 만든 끝없는, 거의 무한에 가까운 숫자의 탑들이 저녁 하늘의 구름들을 가로지르는 높이로 서 있었으며, 어둠에 싸인 이동 수단들이 하늘을 가로질렀다. 불쾌한 공기가 그녀의 폐 속으로 흘러들어온다. 불협화음이 그녀의 귀를 가득 채운다. 그녀에게 새로운 정체성과 새로운 과거가 생겨나는 모습을, 그녀는 미동도 하지 않고 지켜본다. 수십 가지 질문들이 그녀의 머릿속에 떠오른다... 그녀는 거기에 대한 답을 찾아낼 것이다. 어떤 대가를 치르더라도, 어떤 일을 해내서라도. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= “在那些地方，人类可以成为上帝。” 这是她得出的结论。 眼中有花朵绽放的少女在脑中合上了记忆之书。这算不上完全毫无意义——顶多是一大半毫无意义罢了。 她刚开始时曾感十分沮丧：她所造访的那个世界几乎是被她立即断定为不具有任何价值， 但那看似无意义之处却向她展示出人类重要的潜力。不过……照目前来看……这还不是很重要。 胜过关于“如何”的假设，有关“原因”的假设更加迫使她继续前行。 这是她的又一场旅程，穿越这世界内大量的废墟，怀抱着没有根据的希望，只为找寻答案， 或者至少找到一条打了擦边球的线索。这向来都是使她走下去的重要动力。 但如今，她的第二个目标浮现了出来——大约在她目睹过两百段回忆之后。 - “似乎是找不到任何可能用于重建的新东西了。”她低语道，从近处稀疏的玻璃溪流中召唤过来一片碎片， “但我倒认为，哪怕它们有一点点价值都是件好事。” 这一片玻璃所散发的光芒吸引了她的目光，而少女也仔细地观赏了它所带来的过往景象，心不在焉地咕哝道， “就快要到家了……” 她将碎片留于掌心，穿过一座对她而言极为熟悉的桥梁。 在她左手边的是一片杂乱无章的废墟，也许曾经是座城市； 她的右手边则是混乱成堆的玻璃和石头——相当于什么都不存在。 她沿着这遥远的路途前进，终于回到了她“出生”的场所，不去在意自己究竟走了多少步。 她花了她所需要花费的时间，抵达了有着四面坍塌墙壁的地方。墙壁之中有着一颗闪闪发光的巨大水晶球—— 一个尚未完成的破碎球体，看着宛如碎裂的贝壳一般。笑容、泪水、死亡与欢庆在它的表面不断闪烁。 鲜花、旷野、沙漠、海洋……动物、人类、科技…… - 她并不知道自己是否能透过拼凑回忆来重建一个世界。 她甚至不清楚自己能不能就靠将它们以如此形式聚于一处，便让它们“连结”在一起……但她想要尝试一下。 少女手上的新碎片所散发出的光芒使她微微眯起眼睛。“就让我看看， 你能展示给我多少事物吧。”她大声说道。 它打开一个通道，而少女也缓缓融入了这一段新时间中。 顷刻间，她看到了一个人造光芒充盈的世界，几乎无穷无尽地遍布着冲破了夜空云层的人造摩天大楼。 在大楼之间，暗色的车辆破空而过。一股令人不快的气体涌入了她的肺部。刺耳的噪音充斥了她的双耳。 她拟造了一份人格，也拟造了一段过往——面对着这一切，她泰然自若。 数百个问题浮现于她的脑海，而她将会对其逐个进行解答。 无论将要付出何等的代价，也无论需要做什么事情。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= “在那些地方，人類可以成為上帝。” 這是她得出的結論。 眼中有花朵綻放的少女在腦中合上了記憶之書。這算不上完全毫無意義——頂多是一大半毫無意義罷了。 她剛開始時曾感十分沮喪：她所造訪的那個世界幾乎是被她立即斷定為不具有任何價值， 但那看似無意義之處卻向她展示出人類重要的潜力。不過……照目前來看……這還不是很重要。 勝過關於“如何”的假設，有關“原因”的假設更加迫使她繼續前行。 這是她的又一場旅程，穿越這世界內大量的廢墟，懷抱著沒有根據的希望，只為找尋答案， 或者至少找到一條打了擦邊球的線索。這向來都是使她走下去的重要動力。 但如今，她的第二個目標浮現了出來——大約在她目睹過兩百段回憶之後。 - “似乎是找不到任何可能用於重建的新東西了。”她低語道，從近處稀疏的玻璃溪流中召喚過來一片碎片， “但我倒認為，哪怕它們有一點點價值都是件好事。” 這一片玻璃所散發的光芒吸引了她的目光，而少女也仔細地觀賞了它所帶來的過往景象，心不在焉地咕噥道， “就快要到家了……” 她將碎片留於掌心，穿過一座對她而言極為熟悉的橋樑。 在她左手邊的是一片雜亂無章的廢墟，也許曾經是座都市； 她的右手邊則是混亂成堆的玻璃和石頭——相當於什麼都不存在。 她沿著這遙遠的路途前進，終於回到了她“出生”的場所，不去在意自己究竟走了多少步。 她花了她所需要花費的時間，抵達了有著四面坍塌牆壁的地方。牆壁之中有著一顆閃閃發光的巨大水晶球—— 一個尚未完成的破碎球體，看著宛如碎裂的貝殼一般。笑容、淚水、死亡與歡慶在它的表面不斷閃爍。 鮮花、曠野、沙漠、海洋……動物、人類、科技…… - 她並不知道自己是否能透過拼凑回憶來重建一個世界。 她甚至不清楚自己能不能就靠將它們以如此形式聚於一處，便讓它們“連結”在一起……但她想要嘗試一下。 少女手上的新碎片所散發出的光芒使她微微眯起眼睛。“就讓我看看， 你能展示給我多少事物吧。”她大聲說道。 它打開一個通道，而少女也緩緩融入了這一段新時間中。 頃刻間，她看到了一個人造光芒充盈的世界，幾乎無窮無盡地遍佈著衝破了夜空雲層的人造摩天大樓。 在大樓之間，暗色的車輛破空而過。一股令人不快的氣體湧入了她的肺部。刺耳的譟音充斥了她的雙耳。 她擬造了一份人格，也擬造了一段過往——面對著這一切，她泰然自若。 數百個問題浮現於她的腦海，而她將會對其逐個進行解答。 無論將要付出何等的代價，也無論需要做什麼事情。 Category:Game Mechanics